


T.O.P's Boyfriend Future Drabbles

by guster02



Series: TOPSU [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Cannon compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guster02/pseuds/guster02
Summary: Mostly prompts from my Tumblr page which take place sometime after the official story has ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There is info going around that both TOP and Junsu took the exam to join the conscripted police force! I would love a drabble of these two sneaking off for some time together while in the police force, if you feel like writing something for this prompt ^^

“Attention!” the captain called out to the crowded squad room. “New recruits have been announced and it looks like we’re going to get another…special member to our team.” The room paused and looked over at the quiet dark haired man sitting by himself in the corner. “I’m sure we are all aware that having two of them here will mean even more fans causing trouble trying to get in here, so be vigilant.” 

The man in the corner shrunk back into himself. Trying to make himself seem less noticeable, trying to put out just ‘one of the guys’ vibe. But he’d been here for 6 months now, and neither the rest of the team…nor his fans who tried to sneak in, causing a headache for everyone would let him forget he wasn’t one of them. 

But that was okay. He liked his job, he loved going out and helping the old grandmothers and grandfathers. Plus he had little more than a year left until he would be done with his duty, and tonight? Tonight he had a phone date with a certain someone he missed more than anything. 

And with an addition to the team, he’d have a fun story to share. He wondered who it would be. 

“Come on in.” The captain called out and he craned his head with the rest of the room trying to get a look at their new star recruit. Would it be someone he knew? 

There was a long pause and a tall, slender, handsome man in a well-cut police uniform, hat tucked beneath his arm strode proudly into the room. The man in the corner gasped and shot to his feet. “Seung Hyun?” 

The room turned and stared at him and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but he didn’t care. Seung Hyun? His Seung Hyun? What was he doing here? 

Captain Ha cleared his throat. “As Sergeant Kim announced to the room, this is Choi Seung Hyun, he’s been transferred to our station as of today.” 

Seung Hyun bowed neatly to the room. 

“Sergeant Kim, since you seem so excited to see him, you give Choi the tour of the station after the meeting.” 

Numbly, Junsu sat back down on the bench and watched as Seung Hyun weaved his way through the crowd, nodding politely to those who greeted him as he passed, never taking his focus off Junsu, until he was there, next to him. Sitting next to him. It was real. His Seung Hyun-ah was here, and they’d now be able to see each other every day. 

Beneath the table, Seung Hyun hooked their pinky fingers together, giving Junsu a light squeeze. Junsu’s eyes flashed up at him, only to see Seung Hyun looking straight again, focusing on the captain and what he was saying. 

Oh, this man was in so much trouble. 

After the captain broke up the meeting, Junsu escorted Seung Hyun on a tour of the station, not able to say anything as it turned out Detective Lee was a giant BigBang fan and insisted on joining them. All he got were the graze of hands, sneaked looks and one arm around the shoulder squeeze when Detective Lee asked them for a photo. 

“Detective Lee! Phone call, line one!” Sang out the voice over the intercom.

With regrets, Detective Lee finally left them, but not until Seung Hyun promised to get autographs of the rest of the band sent to him. 

Finally alone, Junsu looked up at the man he loved. The sneaky bastard who, last he knew, had been stationed at a different police station for his service. The sneaky bastard cocked his sneaky sexy eyebrow at him. “Isn’t there some supply closest or something you haven’t shown me yet?” 

Why exactly did he love someone like him? Junsu thought, shaking his head at his lot in life. 

“Right. Supplies. You’ll need lots of supplies.” Junsu’s heart kicked up several notches as he led Seung Hyun to the quiet hallway which housed the even quieter supply closet. As soon as the door was closed firmly behind them, Junsu spun around and threw his arms around Seung Hyun, just breathing in the scent of him, the feel that was all Seung Hyun. God how he had missed this. 

“Baby, shhh…” Seung Hyun said, rubbing his back soothingly, that magical voice rumbling through him. “Shh…don’t cry, I’m sorry.” 

Junsu hadn’t even realized he had been crying. “I’m just so happy to see you,” he wailed. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too. So much. The phone calls just aren’t enough, are they?” Junsu could feel Seung Hyun’s lips brushing the side of his neck and he shivered. 

He pulled back and looked up at Seung Hyun who’s eyes shone down at Junsu with what looked like his own unshed tears. What a sap his cool ultra cool boyfriend was. For him. Just for him. He sniffled back his own happy tears and smiled up at him. “What? How did this happen? Why didn’t you—” 

“We have time for all that later, but for now…” Seung Hyun pulled Junsu back into his arms. Which was perfect, because that’s exactly where Junsu wanted to be.


	2. Paint Me A River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu decides it's time to paint their fortress of solitude.

“Why do we need to paint my room?” Seung Hyun asked. 

“White! White! White! White! Every room is white! For someone who loves art your walls are boring.” Junsu exclaimed.

“Museums walls are white.” Seung Hyun said, pointing out what he thought was the obvious answer. 

“Despite your hoarding, you do not live in a museum, Seung Hyun-ah." 

"I’m a collector, I do not hoard." 

"You collect toys, sneakers, chairs, paintings, pink rubber gloves, giant jackets and who knows what else is hidden in this house. You, my love, are a hoarder.” Junsu patted him placatingly on the arm. “But we’ll fix that another day. Today, we paint." 

Seung Hyun grumbled, but with the big batted eyes pointed his way, he had trouble saying no to Junsu — and that little fucker knew it. "But why do we have to paint it? I’m rich. You’re rich. Let’s just hire someone to do it and not waste one of the few days off we have together doing manual labor?” He wriggled his eyebrows at Junsu. “If you want exercise, there are other activities I could suggest." 

"Nope. It’s our bedroom, our fortress of solitude, our love nest…”

“Ugh. And you call me cheesy." 

"You know what I mean! I read that doing things like this will help bring us together as a couple." 

"Again. I could think of something a lot more fun to bring us tog—”

Junsu thumped a roller into Seung Hyun’s chest. “Paint. We’re going to paint this room Galaxy Blue" 

"Galaxy Blue? What the fuck is that?”

“Blue. Dark blue.”

“Then why don’t they just call it blue?" 

"Why did you need to do the entire Made tour strutting around in a cowboy hat _and_ a pimp cane? Some things just can’t be explained, Seung Hyun. Now move your ass and maybe, if you don’t continue to irritate me, you will get a reward." 

"A reward? What kind of reward?” Seung Hyun asked, suspicious. 

Junsu cocked his head and shot him a lusty leer. “You help me paint this room and maybe later I’ll let you paint me." 

Seung Hyun swallowed hard. "Right. Painting. What are you waiting for? Let’s get started.”


	3. Ghost of Christmas Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Drabble where Seung Hyun surprises Junsu with their first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this question prompt and while I do love love love answering character questions I thought this one just called out to be a drabble. 
> 
> Questions: who would give in when picking out a tree?  
> who would do the lights while the other told them what to do  
> who would make the hot chocolate  
> what holiday movie would they watch and who would have picked it out

 

“What’s with the big hush hush Sung Hyun-ah?” Junsu asked as Seung Hyun slipped out into the hallway, closing the door tightly behind him, rather than letting him inside. “Why exactly was I kicked out of the house on one of the few days off we have together?” Glancing around the hallway to make sure they were the only ones around, he reached up and gave his secretive, obviously scheming boyfriend a quick kiss hello. He may be irritated but Seung Hyun was still hot — especially today wearing the fluffy green sweater Junsu had brought him back from his last trip, the green of the sweater contrasting with the bright white of his hair. 

Oooh… he was a sucker for Seung Hyun and his white blond hair. 

Seung Hyun ran his hands down Junsu’s arms until he captured his hands in his, looking sheepish. “Sorry about that baby, it was all supposed to arrive yesterday before you flew in, but--” 

“Is that why you were so cranky yesterday?” He’d thought Seung Hyun seemed pouty last night for someone who was seeing his boyfriend for the first time in two weeks. 

“I had a plan! There was a schedule. This wasn’t a last-minute thing.” 

Junsu thrust his bottom lip out in a pout. “And look, it was ruined. All of your plans gone to waste. We had a terrible time just you, me and the bathtub.” He said, giving his voice a slight whine in fake understanding. 

“Yes!” The dufus actually seemed grateful that Junsu seemed to get whatever it was he was talking about. 

Yanking his hands away from Seung Hyun, this time Junsu pouted for real. “You had a terrible time? Remind me why I missed you so much when I was gone?” 

His boyfriend had the good grace to wince at his stupidity. “No. I didn’t mean you! You were awesome. Fucking awesome. Astounding.  You blew my mind. That thing you did with your toung---” 

Junsu laughed as he slapped his hand over Seung Hyun’s flapping mouth before the entire floor found out about just how good he was at...certain bathtime activities. “Fine. Fine. Fine. You’re forgiven. But watch yourself mister.” Behind his hand Seung Hyun caught Junsu’s finger between his teeth and nibbled gently. Junsu felt the heat pick up in his skin, through his blood, until he was even more eager to get in the fudging house already. They still had two weeks of separation to make up for. 

He looked up into Seung Hyun’s eyes, warm and brown, a look of apology still lurking there. 

“Now can we go inside? I know we talked about going out with Daesung and his new girlfriend, but I’m thinking chicken. Chicken and pajamas.” He pulled his hand away from Seung Hyun’s mouth, from the lips that were now kissing apologies across his skin and instead grabbed Seung Hyun’s hand, slotting their fingers together. “I want to be home with you.” 

Seung Hyun nodded and opened the door for Junsu to slip through. “Actually home is exactly what I had planned for you.” 

In the entryway Junsu slipped his shoes off carefully stacked them back into the shoe cabinet and sniffed the earthy, piney scent in the air. “Is that a new candle? It smells amazing.” Seung Hyun kicked off his shoes, leaving them in a pile in the corner. Junsu rolled his eyes. They’d lived together for two months now and he still hadn’t managed to kick Seung Hyun’s habit of just leaving piles of clothing wherever he dropped them. Some days he swore he didn’t need to call out, he just needed to follow the paths of clothes to find Seung Hyun in the house. 

“A new candle? Nope.” Seung Hyun grinned and, grabbing Junsu’s hand, tugged him through the hallway into the living room. 

“Oh my!” Junsu gasped out loud, taking in the pine tree standing proudly in front of the window. 

“You like?” Seung Hyun asked his cocky firmly back in place. 

“You bought us a tree? A Christmas tree?” He reached out and ran his fingers along the prickly needles of the tree, breathing in the wonderful scent of the holiday.  

“It’s our first Christmas together. We should do it right.” 

Gaping at him, Junsu couldn’t believe just how much Seung Hyun continued to surprise him every day they were together. The small things where he just asked him about his day. The days where he went out of his way to surprise Junsu. The days where he looked at him with all the love in his heart that Junsu now believed Seung Hyun really and truly felt for him. 

“I love you,” Junsu whispered, unable to say anything else.  

The eyebrow of sexiness and irritation cocked at him. “You think you love me now, just you wait till you see what else I prepared.” 

“What?” Junsu asked in eager anticipation, as he now knew, when Seung Hyun did something, he went full out. 

“We have lights, lots and lots of lights. Both colored and white so you can decide.” He pulled out his phone and pressing a few buttons, cheerful holiday music began to play over the speakers hidden throughout the room. One more set of buttons and the tv went on, displaying a video of a fireplace with a roaring fire burning cheerfully. “You know if we’d chosen that other apartment we looked at, we’d have a real fire.” 

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t have a bathtub.”

Seung Hyun thought about it and nodded. “Good point.” He bent down to the coffee table where there was an assortment of cookies cut out in the shapes of stars and gingerbread men, festively decorated and, grabbing the heavy metal carafe and a bright red mug, poured him a steaming mug of what smelled deliciously like hot chocolate. “Thirsty?” 

“You made hot chocolate?” Junsu asked in wonder as Seung Hyun carefully handing him the mug. 

“Made? No. But I ordered it from that shop you like and….” he reached over and dropped a handful of mini marshmallows on top. 

“Mini marshmallows? You got me mini marshmallows?” 

“I told you I had plans.

“After we’re done decorating, tonight we’ll watch a Christmas movie. And then after that…” his voice dipped low. 

“After that?” Junsu gazed up at him, breathless and happy. Seung Hyun leaned in and kissed him, light and teasing and it took almost everything Junsu had to not melt into a pile of goo like the marshmallows which were slowly dissolving into the top of his cocoa. 

Breaking the kiss, Seung Hyun smiled against Junsu’s lips. “After that, we’ll make the yuletide super gay.” 


	4. Toasting A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu and Seung Hyun have very different ideas of how to ring in the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

“This is really what you want to do for New Years?” Seung Hyun asked, doubtful. “You don’t want me to take you to a really nice restaurant?”

Junsu shook his head. “You just want to snooty food to your Instagram. Pass.” Since Seung Hyun’s Instagram obsession began, going to restaurants with him was embarrassing, him not letting anyone eat until he’d taken just the right shot. The man was lucky he was so sexy. 

“We could meet up with some friends?”

“My friends are all in the military, Ji Yong and Daesung are in Japan, Taeyang has a girlfriend, and if you think I’m spending my new years with Seungri, you are definitely mistaken.”

“A club?” 

“So you can take instagram snooty bottles of wine? Nope.”

“Don’t you want to dance?”

He thought about the clubs tonight, which were going to be packed tight with so many people he couldn’t dance anyway, imagined breathing in the heavy air filled with acrid smoke and the scent of hot sweaty bodies, and shrugged. “You don’t. And it’s not like we can dance together anyway. Bromance may be acceptable but slow dancing with each other may be too much.”

“Who said anything about slow dancing?” Seung Hyun asked with a wriggle of his eyebrow.

“Are you saying you  _ wouldn’t _ want to slow dance with me?” Junsu asked, his tone telling Seung Hyun more than his words that he was edging along some dangerous territory. 

“Of course, what was I thinking? Just seeing you dance makes me want to put my hands all over you.” He nudged his nose into Junsu’s neck as an apology. 

“Hrmmm. Forgiven.” Junsu snuggled backwards burrowing himself deeper into the circle of Seung Hyun’s warm arms. The pile of heavy comforters pressing down on top of them, the clean scent of Seung Hyun surrounding him. Yep. This was definitely the best choice. He was definitely the genius of relationships. 

“But why the floor? We have a bed. A very nice bed.” Seung Hyun whined from behind him. 

Looking up from the cozy nest he’d made for them on the floor beneath the towering christmas tree, he watched as the lights twinkled above them, the once pungent smell of pine tree a faint memory. 

“It’s our first Christmas tree,” he said sadly. 

“I know, I’m actually the one who put it up.”

Junsu ignored his whine. “It’s our first Christmas tree. It’s our first new years eve. Which means tomorrow we have to take down the tree. I just didn’t want to let this last chance go to waste.” He didn’t mention to Seung Hyun the small clippings of the branches he had tucked away in his memory box. Their memory box. 

“By that line of thought, aren’t we letting our first new years together go to waste?” 

He shrugged. Sometimes Seung Hyun was so dense. Luckily he had him to walk him through these important moments. “How is this wasting our new years?”

“Shouldn’t we be out there, I don’t know, doing something? Being young and in love?”  Seung Hyun trailed his lips over the skin of Junsu’s ear, his breath hot, causing the usual Seung Hyun inspired shudder to rock through him. 

“Here we can be young and in love. Out there we can be best friends. On this, our first New Years Eve together, where would you rather be?” Junsu asked, fairly certain he knew the correct answer. Just in case Seung Hyun needed some assistance, as he was very, very slow in these matters, he shifted backwards, rocking his ass lightly against Seung Hyun’s hardening length. 

Seung Hyun’s arms tightened around him. “With you. I want to be anywhere with you.” 

“Ding, Dong, Ding! Correct answer.” Junsu smiled before tipping his head up to catch the kiss he knew was waiting for him there. 

“Happy New Year, Junsu.” Seung Hyun whispered against his lips. Junsu sighed in happiness. Yes, this was exactly how he wanted to ring in his new year. 

“Happy New Year, Seung Hyun-ah.”


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu tries to convince Seung Hyun they need a new mattress.

“Why do we have to buy a new bed?” Seung Hyun could hear the whine in his own voice and yet still didn’t care. He’d just gotten back from his US concerts, and he had three days before he had to be off on the road again. It had been two weeks since he’d seen Junsu — he’d rather be _in_  a bed than shopping for a new one.

A bed? _Their_ bed.

“Our bed is so old Seung Hyun-ah,” Junsu said, batting his best aegyo eyes at him. “It now leans in the middle.”

So? Seung Hyun had become fond of that dip. It was the perfect excuse to cuddle up with Junsu whenever they were in it. Not that they needed an excuse, Junsu was the king of snuggling. It didn’t matter — bed, the couch, the floor, Junsu would find a way to end up curled up next to him.

“I’m attached to that bed, we go way back. I bought it the very day YG allowed us to move out of the dorms.”

Junsu wrinkled his nose. “How long ago was that? You know mattresses have a lifespan, right?”

“I dragged that bed to three different houses.”

“Like I said. Freaking old. Come on, let’s go.” He detangled himself from Seung Hyun and climbed off the couch, grabbing his arm, attempting to pull Seung Hyun up with him. He was dressed in a soft, blue sweater with a wide neck that dipped low over his shoulder as he tugged, framing his perfect soft pale skin. Inspired, Seung Hyun tugged back, harder, pulling a surprised Junsu down onto his lap. He nuzzled at the skin, running his lips over the warm soft flesh, breathing in deep the familiar scent of citrus which wafted around Junsu. God, he’d missed him so much. You’d think after over a year of being together he would have been used to it by now, that this want, this need would have settled in, but it never did.

Junsu sighed happily and shifted his neck, allowing Seung Hyun more access to him.

He flicked out his tongue, tasting, making Junsu squirm. “You know,” he said. “That bed was the first place I ever fucked you.”

“I seem to…” Junsu giggled, his cheeks flushing pink, “remember that.”

“See? Good Memories. Bed stays.”

Figuring he'd won the war, he settled in, mapping a course to Junsu’s collar bones only to be surprised when Junsu wriggled free and jumped up off the couch, earning the glare of at least three of their cats who had also found their way to the couch on what was supposed to be a lazy afternoon.

“No distracting me, you horny toad. New bed. I made an appointment. We’re going.”

“You made an appointment to buy a bed? How fucking fancy is this bed?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because we can totally go to a store shopping for our own — _single —_ bed together with the public.”

Point. “So, can’t we just send someone?”

“You can’t send someone else to buy a bed for you,” Junsu said aghast. “How will they know what sort of bed you want? Plus, it’s okay. I know the owner.”

“You know the owner of a mattress store?” Seung Hyun asked.

Junsu averted his eyes. “It, well, my uncle just opened a new shop.”

Jumping up, feeling vindicated, Seung Hyun put his hands on his hips. “Ahah! I knew it! We don’t need a new mattress, you want to help your uncle.”

“Well. Okay, so maybe my uncle could use the business. But!” he said, throwing up his hands in protest. “We still need a new one. There are lumps. It’s lumpy. It sags in the center. We have the money, there is no excuse for us to not buy a new one. Now, shoes on mister!”

“There are no lumps in my bed!” He felt the need to defend his poor mattress's honor. “Go, show me a single lump and I’ll put on my shoes and I’ll come with you without a word.”

 

Pouting, Seung Hyun tugged on a pair of sneakers as Junsu smugly waited for him.

“Don’t pout,” Junsu said with a wicked grin. “Just imagine the fun you’ll have christening the new one.”

 

  
The giant store was eerily empty. After greeting Junsu’s uncle, he left them on their own to wander the building. Junsu grabbed Seung Hyun’s hand and swung them between them.

“Why are you so happy?” he asked grumpily.

Junsu grinned up at him and wriggled his nose. “What’s not to be happy about? You’re finally back, and we have three whole days together until you have to leave again. Good things.”

“I thought you had that thing tomorrow?”

“Canceled it.”

“You canceled it?” Seung Hyun asked, pleasure warming him.

“It’s been TWO weeks Seung Hyun-ah. Yes, I canceled the photo shoot. I’ll do it after you leave again.”

If it hadn’t been Junsu’s uncle’s shop, Seung Hyun would have kissed him right there. But while the man may be okay with taking their money, he, like most of their families, still wasn't very happy about their relationship. He shrugged off the irritation that still burned. He’d say fuck it and just move on, but he knew how much it bothered Junsu. And if it bothered Junsu, Seung Hyun would do what he could to smooth things over — even if it meant keeping his lips to himself.

For the moment.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, resigned, keeping his smile at Junsu’s hoot of happiness to himself. “After this, though, I expect you to buy me dukbokki.”

They wandered the store, hand-in-hand, as, while he respected Junsu's uncle enough not to make out with Junsu in front of him, he’d be damned if he would waste his day apart from him.

Junsu bounced and landed on several mattresses, deeming them too soft, too hard, too squishy. His laughter was catching, and soon Seung Hyun couldn’t resist and bounced there with him.

What? It was going to be his bed, too.

Forgetting themselves, forgetting the looks of Junsu’s uncle, forgetting the past weeks of solitude, they played. They leaped from one bed to the next, rolling back and forth, they fought over whose side was whose. Their laughter filled the empty store.

“This one,” Junsu said from over in the far corner of the room. “This is it.”

Seung Hyun looked up from where he lay atop a bed, slowly being absorbed by the memory foam. Okay. Perhaps a new bed wasn’t the worst idea on the planet, he thought, as the aches of the last few weeks seemed to be absorbed as well. “Nope. This one. It’s now my home. I now live here.”

“Come over here!” Junsu called out.

“Can’t move. You come here.”

“But this one has a pillow top! It’s a pillow! On your mattress! Who doesn’t want a bed made out of a pillow???”

“Sorry, Babe. I’ve bonded. Me and this mattress are now one.” He closed his eyes. Oh yeah, he hadn't known his life needed this, but now that it was here, there was no way he was giving it up.

“Pillow. Top. Seung Hyun-ah. _Pillow. Top._ It even has T.O.P in the name. It’s meant to be.”

“Nope.”

With a heavy-handed sigh Seung Hyun could hear from all the way over across the store, Junsu dragged himself out of the bed. “Fine, you big baby, I’m coming over. But only to be better able to tell you how inferior your bed is to mine.”

“Good luck with that.”

He opened one eye as Junsu approached and watched him sneer at the bed. “It looks like you are being eaten by a bed.”

“Mmmhhhmmm.”

Junsu rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed, laying flat next to Seung Hyun. “See? It’s not so... oh god.”

“Told you.”

“This is amazing,” he said. “How did we not know this is a thing?”

With a groan, Seung Hyun rolled over to face Junsu, watching the look of pleasure on his face. “I’m sorry baby, I think I’m cheating on you with this bed.”

“S’okay,” Junsu said, his eyes closed. “We’ll just have a threesome. You. Me. This mattress.”

“Done.”

They lay there, their eyes closed, bonding with their new mate, the quiet of the store settling in around them.

“We should buy the headboard,” Junsu said suddenly.

“Gah! No. Junsu. No. Our headboard is fine,” he said his eyes snapping open. “We’re buying the mattress, as I now can’t live without it, but I’m not buying a new headboard.”

“But my uncle…”

“I don’t actually like your uncle that much.”

Junsu turned over and looked up at him through the heavy fringe of his lashes. “This headboard has posts.”

“So?” Seung Hyun said, his voice low. He always had trouble thinking when Junsu looked at him like that — and that little fucker knew it, too.

Junsu lifted his face until his lips brushed Seung Hyun’s ear, his breath warm and moist, causing an instant shudder to run down his spine. “Did I ever tell you about the fantasy I have,” he said, his voice low. “A fantasy where you tie me to the bed and have your wicked, wicked way with me?”

The breath choked out of Seung Hyun as the visual Junsu created stormed his brain, took over his imagination until he could see it — could see Junsu there naked, sweating, gasping, for him, only for him, straining against the bonds as Seung Hyun slowly fucked him.

He gulped hard, trying to make his lungs work again. “We’ll take this mattress,” he called out, “and the headboard.”


	6. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu's competitive streak is kicked into action at the noraebang and he's not above playing dirty to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Drabble day! This ask came from a reader over at Tumblr:
> 
> Hello ^^ i love your writing of topsu and one of my fave things is the sexual tension/teasing between these two, I would like to ask for a drabble of Junsu giving T.O.P a lapdance and it ending in cuddles... if you feel like writing something like this of course!
> 
>  
> 
> 1) SQUEEEE THANKS FOR READING! 2) Thanks for the ask! Totally made my day. 3) Who wouldn't want to write Junsu cuddles?

Junsu grabbed the remote from the table and started scrolling through the options, trying to find the absolutely most best choice, one that would blow Seung Hyun’s score out of the water. His man was on fire tonight! Part of him knew he should be proud, but his little-known competitive nature had been poked at by Seung Hyun’s “come on, just try and beat that” eyebrow wiggle.

Him and that dumb stupid sexy eyebrow—Junsu fell for it every time.

Nope. Nope. Nope. He discarded choice after choice, nothing tickling his fancy. “Has this console even been updated?” he complained. “I know you hate the idea of anyone else learning your deep dark secret love for these things, but in your effort not to get noticed, we end up at the crappiest places.”

He sunk lower in the overstuffed couch which dwarfed the wall of the tiny room — obviously, a reject from someone’s living room. The thing was ugly. So ugly. But, he had to admit, wriggling his rear into the soft cushions, surprisingly comfy.

Of course, that could just be the tired in his bones, the tired brought on by two performances in one day. He loved playing Dorian Gray, but he was so freaking tired. He could feel it all the way down to his baby toe. He wriggled it in his shoe. Yep. Even that was too tired.

But it didn’t matter. He was here. Seung Hyun was here. They were out on a rare date night, one that took place outside of the confines of their home and he was going to enjoy it.

The last notes of the song faded and Junsu clapped his hands. “You were great!”

“You were hardly paying attention.” Seung Hyun said, tossing himself down on the couch. “Fuck, if this thing weren’t so ass ugly I’d say let’s steal it.”

“Steal it? You have like a bajillion dollars. Don’t steal it. Pay what it’s worth. One? Two won?”

“Five at least.” He rested his head on Junsu’s lap and looked up at him. “So. Did you pick your song or are you ready to admit defeat?

“Remember when I first took you to one of these places?” Junsu said, “I’m beginning to regret that.”

“You’re just upset that you’re a loser and I’m a winner.”’ He reached up and poked Junsu on the nose. “Loser.” he pointed at himself. “Winner.”

Junsu’s face lost all expression. “Oh. You want to see a loser?” he said. He then stood up abruptly, letting Seung Hyun’s head, having lost it’s prime spot on Junsu’s lap, bounce against the couch.

“Pretty sure I’m already seeing a loser right now.” He said, unperturbed by what had to be the single brain cell bouncing around in his big empty head—or at least that’s what Junsu assumed.

“Oh. Is there a mirror in here?”Junsu asked. “That way, so you can, you know, see yourself.”

“You’re not very good at the trash talk are you?” Seung Hyun said.

“....no. But that’s okay.” Junsu protested. “I don’t _need_ to be good at insults, I just need to kick your butt.”  He turned back to the tv which had just continued to rotate song snippets while it waited for them to make their next choice. _This really was a bad place,_ Junsu thought. _Their title selection is sad, sad, sad_.  

“If you ask me nicely, I’ll spot you a few points.” Seung Hyun said.

Junsu threw the irritating love of his life a look —someone was going to be in _truh_ -ble later he thought as he continued his scroll. Woah. He slowed down and then paused. _Woah_. That’s okay, he didn’t need a new song, he realized as a plot, a scheme, a terribly awesome idea forming in his brain —he didn’t need to win to win -- Seung Hyun was going to give him the prize.

With a triumphant side eye glance at Seung Hyun, Junsu hit the button and made his choice.

“Troublemaker?” Seung Hyun watched him make his decision before letting out a snort. “Why does it make sense that you would choose a song called Troublemaker?”

Junsu ignored him (for now) and shoved himself up off the couch.

When the familiar whistle of the song, Junsu puckered his lips and blew into the microphone. He closed his eyes, against the cocky look of his annoying boyfriend and let the music take over him. As he sang the words he brought to mind the dance which, if he remembered it properly, was pretty much a lot of posing and butt thrusting.

 _Perfect_.

He forced himself to forget the competition, and he put himself into the song, moving his hips, swish, swish, dip, swish, swish, dip. Eyes still closed, he allowed his hands to float over his body, feeling his own form, luring the one he knew was watching to linger and stare — feeling the want, sensing the other man's desire to run his own hands down Junsu's body. Slowly he opened his eyes and caught Seung Hyun staring at him, transfixed, as though nothing else existed in this room except for him, Junsu, and the hum of their feelings for each other -- because Junsu could feel it -- could feel that want, could feel Seung Hyun’s love as if it were real physical thing reaching out to him.

Like always.

Pleased, he circled his hips and popped up his ass, knowing just how much Seung Hyun loved his ass. Had trouble keeping his hands off it. He broke from the dance and moved his hands from his hips to just linger on his rear and watched Seung Hyun’s eyes go dark.

Peeking back just again to make sure there was no window in the door to their room, Junsu let his fingers slip to the bottom of his t-shirt, inching it up slightly with the sound of the music, giving Seung Hyun flashes of the skin underneath. Neatly, he circled his hips again and dodged Seung Hyun’s questing fingers.

All pretence of singing over, Junsu dropped the mike and, with a cock of his own eyebrow, (because he had been living for Seung Hyun for a year now, some things were bound to wear off on him) and slowly, slowly enough that he knew it would drive Seung Hyun mad, he stripped off the t-shirt and tossed it at him, trying not to laugh as Seung Hyun missed when he tried batting it away and the soft grey cotton hit him directly in the face.

Deciding to push his luck— or he couldn’t stay away (he didn’t want to look too closely as to the real reason)—he drifted over to Seung Hyun, nudging his legs apart with his knee and settled himself, swaying, moving to the music in front of him. With him. Almost on top of him.

Because it was really where he wanted to be.

Rocking himself in a circle, he twisted and dipped low, until his ass almost brushed Seung Hyun. _Troublemaker_. He let himself sink a little further and softly rubbed, circled himself on Seung Hyun’s cock. He closed his eyes against the feel of it. How quickly their love turned to want. Seung Hyun just felt so good and that, in turn, made Junsu feel good.

He felt Seung Hyun’s hands reach out and grab his hips. Felt those fingers slip over his skin, fingers dig into his muscle —but Junsu wasn’t ready to end his tease, his dance, his victory and he pulled away and rose up once more, twisting and dancing, throwing in the body rolls that he knew, after years of practice, bent and contorted his body in a way that screamed sex.

“Junsu.” Seung Hyun growled low in his throat. “Come back here.”

“ _Uhhuh…_.” Junsu said, teasing. Hyuna would never give in that easy. She’d tease and tease until her partner was crazy for her. He channeled his inner Hyuna and threw himself into the sexy dance—which was basically, pose, pose, sexy butt move. Watching Seung Hyun who, while he may look casual, his eyes heavy lidded. tucked low into the old couch, Junsu knew from their time together that he was on alert. High alert. Junsu thought with a giggle. He gazed down to the lump forming in Seung Hyun’s jeans. Very high indeed.

“Do you want me to come closer?” Junsu asked. Trying to decide what he wanted to do when he got the inevitable answer. “Cloooser?”

“Junsu.” Seung Hyun said, his voice dark and husky. “You’re fucking unbelievable, you know that?”

“Yep,” Junsu said gleefully and, deciding he’d had enough with his game, stalked his way back to Seung Hyun. He leaned in, bracing his hands on either side of Seung Hyun’s head, climbing up, a knee on either side of Seung Hyun’s until he had him completely trapped beneath him. Knowing the song was hitting the last chorus, he bent to Seung Hyun’s ear.

“ _Troublemaker…_ ” he whisper-sang, his lips grazing Seung Hyun’s skin. The feel of Seung Hyun shuddering beneath him, the feel of Seung Hyun’s hands, reaching, questing up over his hips to rest on the curve of his ass, made him smile in triumph.

 _“Troublemaker,”_ he whispered again, as Seung Hyun shifted his head forward to lean against Junsu’s shoulder. “How many points is that worth, Seung Hyun-ah?” he asked, rocking his hips, coming in for the kill.

“Huh?” Seung Hyun asked, dazed, distracted from squeezing and caressing Junsu. It took everything Junsu had not to react, not to give in, not to fudging take him right there.

“How,” he licked around the edge of Seung Hyun’s ear lobe. “Many,” he sucked in the skin and sucked gently. “Points?” He bit down and tugged.

“All of them.” Seung Hyun said, his voice hoarse and low a rough sandpaper that rubbed itself down Junsu’s spine. "All yours."

“Good.” He grinned and pulled away, grabbing his t-shirt from where it landed and shrugged it back on. “I win.”

“What?” Seung Hyun asked, confused, his eyes dazed from a sudden absence of boyfriend in his arms.

“I get all the points. I win the game.” Junsu said making his face as wide-eyed and innocent as he could, throwing in a few blinks for good measure.

He watched as his scheme dawned on Seung Hyun, as he let his head fall back on the couch in disbelief. “You fucking brat,” he breathed out.

Grinning, Junsu plopped himself down on the couch next to him and curled up into his side, squirming and adjusting until he was buried into the cushions, until he’d tugged Seung Hyun’s arm over his head and thrown his legs over Seung Hyun’s lap, making himself the perfect Junsu cuddle spot. “I’m _your_ fucking brat,” he said.

With a chuckle, Seung Hyun bent down and kissed Junsu’s head. “Fuck yeah, you are.”


	7. Sometimes Somethings Don't Always Go As planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things don't always go as planned, sometimes plans get thwarted, feelings get hurt. Sometimes things aren't always sunshine and lollipops--no matter how much you love the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week guys, I was down and out sick as a dog. To get us back on track we'll have both a drabble and a new chapter this week! 
> 
> As ever, drabbles are not beta-ed so any errors are mine and should not reflect badly upon my editors. ;)

Topsu drabble valentines day

 

"What do you mean you're not going to be back in town tomorrow?" Seung Hyun huffed as he plopped himself down on the couch--then cursed at himself for plopping down on the very expensive, very delicate couch--if he wouldn't let Junsu plop down, he certainly shouldn't. 

Not that Junsu was fucking around to see it. 

"Okay, so don't get mad but my mom may have scheduled me a fan meet tomorrow night." 

"Why??" Seung Hyun asked, exasperated, although, he knew good and well why Junsu's mom did what she did. 

"She said it would be good for the fans, a special night with Xia Junsu. Said that with me going into the military soon, I need to capitalize on the time that I have left." 

"Yes, but did it have to be this special night? Did it have to be now? We haven't been in the same country for at least eight years." 

"Okay, I understand the timing is terrible, but I'm thinking you might be exaggerating on that eight years thing a bit, honey-bear." Junsu said in his patiently placating Seung Hyun voice. 

"One. As I am the victim in this, I'm sure I'm allowed to be overly dramatic. Two. We are fighting. You are not allowed to call me disgusting nicknames." 

"We're fighting?" Junsu gasped. "When did that happen?"

"Did you just join this conversation, Junsu? You know the one where you told me that you're not going to be spending tomorrow, Valentine's Day, our very first Valentine's day as a couple with me? Your boyfriend? You better believe we're fucking fighting." 

"But it wasn't my fault, Seung Hyun-ah! When I got here yesterday my mom sprung it on me, she'd already announced it, what could I do? Say no? To my mom? Disappoint my fans who had already bought tickets to the event?" 

Seung Hyun nudged his foot into the carpet, desperately wishing, once again, that Junsu hadn't convinced him to quit smoking. He needed a cigarette. "No," he said grudgingly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it. And it doesn't mean I can't be mad at you."

"I wish you wouldn't be." Junsu said wistfully. "I would rather be there too. And if it's any consolation, I'm really, really mad at my mom right now." 

"Did you tell her that?" 

There was silence on the other end of the line. 

"Junsu."

"....yes?" 

"I don't need you to yell at her. I just need you to let her know that this wasn't okay. You know why she really did it, right?" 

This time he could hear Junsu sigh into the phone. "Yeah." 

"I know your relationship with her means a lot to you and this year has been really rough, but if you keep caving on the little things, I'm afraid..." 

"Of what?"

"That eventually you'll cave on the big stuff." 

"What big stuff?" 

He cleared his throat, giving himself a moment. "Me. I'm afraid that eventually she'll convince you not to be with me." 

"That would never happen! You know I told her that I wasn't going to give you up. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ev--"

"I know," Seung Hyun sighed. "Doesn't make me worry less though." 

"Do you want me to cancel?" Junsu asked. "If you ask me to cancel, I will." 

"No. Don't cancel. It's fine. Valentine's Day is one of those nothing holidays anyway. Don't even know why I'm getting mad. Look. It's time for me to go, I'm filming tonight." 

"Oh, okay. Call me when you get home?" 

"Sure." 

"I love you. Just wait for White Day. White Day will be our day." 

"Sure. White Day is the guy holiday anyway." 

Seung Hyun stood up and wandered over to the kitchen staring at the fluffy white bear that dominated the counter, the giant box of chocolates that were so cliched it physically hurt him purchase--but he had because he knew this was just the stuff that turned Junsu to goo and gooey Junsu was secretly (and not so secretly) his favorite Junsu. 

Junsu who was in Jeju instead of here with him. 

He sat down on one of the stools, continuing the staring contest with the bear with the black eyes. The dumb happy bear with it's dumb heart shaped pillow in his arms. Reaching out he tapped the bear on the leg, pushing it away from him. The bear continued to sit there serenely, mocking him with it's little happiness. He bet that bear didn't have a boyfriend who's mom who made it her goal in life to break them up. No. This bear probably had a mom who was super supportive and never, ever gave her son's gay boyfriend the evil stink-eye whenever they had the misfortune to meet up in person. 

He nudged the bear away from him again. 

The bear probably wasn't a top star who barely had time to spend with his boyfriend. He probably hadn't had to change his whole schedule so he could spend the day with boyfriend-bear. The bear inched further along the counter his next flick. 

Of course, the bear was probably a better boyfriend then he was anyway. He'd probably understand when his boyfriend was caught up in a tough situation and couldn't get out of it without hurting someone. The bear probably didn't pout or make his boyfriend feel bad. He probably just said nice happy things and was totally supportive and wasn't a brat, and just made plans for another night. 

Stupid bear. 

Seung Hyun gave the grinning stuffy who currently mocked him with his perfect life and perfect demeanor and dumb heart shaped pillow a dark look and gave it one final push until it tipped over the edge and onto the floor. 

  
  



	8. Vacation Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu has a lot to deal with in order to get he and Seung Hyun away on their vacation--and he hasn't even sprung the hardest part on his boyfriend yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this bucket full of cuteness an apology for the angst of last week. Thanks to reader Alix for the prompt--I'd promise not to break your heart again--but that would be a lie! 
> 
> Bwahahahha!

Junsu, staring at his boyfriend, the same boyfriend who had promised, just five more minutes--fifteen minutes ago, who promised he wouldn't make them late, who had also promised to do the dishes last night, curled up in their bed sound asleep.  
  
Making a quick decision, he set off at a run from the doorway and with a flying leap, landed in the middle of the bed giving a loud and happy squeal. Why didn't he do this more often, he wondered? Where was the rule that said adults weren’t allowed to jump on the bed? He wriggled his butt, giving a few more bounces.

“What the fuck, Junsu?” Seung Hyun grumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“Get out of bed, Sleepy Head.”Junsu chanted, giving a few more bounces.

“Ugh. Have I mentioned I hate that you’re a morning person?” he groaned as he poked his head out from underneath the covers. His boyfriend had pillow marks imprinted on his cheek, his eyes were sleepy and his hair was wildly askew.

“Have I mentioned how annoying it is how adorable you are when you wake up? I can’t stay mad at  you when you’re all cute like that and you know it.”

Seung Hyun let his eyes drift shut as he smiled lazily. “Then you should let me sleep more then.”

“NO!” Junsu exclaimed. “We have no time for your sleepy shenanigans. We have a flight to catch.”

“Junsu, our flight isn’t for hours. I was at the studio until three and then I came home let you sexually abuse me for hours. It’s my vacation. Let me sleep.”

Junsu felt his cheeks warm. He couldn’t help it--Seung Hyun had come home all pumped about his new project and seeing him so happy...did things to Junsu. Dark and sexy things.

Plus. Technically they were on vacation--shouldn’t they start it off with a bang?

Seung Hyun twisted and stretched beneath the blanket and Junsu caught sight of the row of purplish marks he’d left down Seung Hyun’s neck. Unable to resist, he bent down and allowed his lips to follow the path he’d clearly made last night. Seung Hyun was gracious enough to move his head, allowing Junsu more access.

“Thought you said we were late,” he teased.

Blinking, Junsu sat back. “You’re right. Dang it. Will you stop being all sexy and distracting for once and pay attention?”

“I didn’t mean for you to stop.” Seung Hyun complained. “Keep kissing me. I heard it’s what boyfriends do while on vacation.”

“Something tells me if I keep kissing you we’ll never make it to this vacation.”

“That’s cool--just spending these two weeks at home.” Seung Hyun said, grudgingly dragging himself upright. “We can stay right here, in bed. Order in food, finally catch up on the dramas we have saved on the DVR, fuck like bunnies…” His eyebrow wriggled at Junsu and for a second, a fraction of a second, Junsu almost considered it, before snapping himself out of it.

“Get back, Temptress! You promised me a vacation.” He climbed out of bed and away from the very real temptation that lay there. “Besides--who says we can’t fuck like bunnies in Hawaii? It’s Hawaii, I’m pretty sure fucking like bunnies is the law.”

Seung Hyun groaned and rolled out of bed, wincing as his bare feet hit cold floor.

“Remind me why I have to be up eight hours before our flight?” he whined as he felt around for his slippers, the slippers he had to hunt for every morning as he insisted on kicking them off every night instead of just leaving them at the side of the bed like a normal adult.

“One. You still haven’t packed yet and, as I'm not your mother, I’m not doing it for you. Two. We promised to have brunch with the guys before we leave. Three. You know we have to arrive at the airport separately, at different times so no one puts together that we’re going on vacation together.”

His boyfriend gave a heavy sigh. “It’s bad enough you have us taking two different flights so no one knows where we’re going. It’s going to get out Junsu, it always does. You know as soon as we land it will be out that we sat next to each other on a plane for 12 hours.”

“About that…” Junsu trailed off.

Seung Hyun whipped around to stare at Junsu. “No. Do not tell me we’re not sitting together.”

“What??” Junsu said, feeling a little guilty springing it on him now. “I don’t want any hint that we’re going on vacation together. Don't want anything to ruin this for us.”

“Don’t you think it will be a little suspicious when we just happen to be on the same flight-- _flights_ together? Aren’t we supposed to be friends? Friends vacation together all the time. Friends fly together. Friends...”

“Friends blow each other? Junsu teased.

“The very best friends.” Seung Hyun joked back at him, circling the bed and taking Junsu in his arms. “Baby. I know you’re worried but I really think it is going to be okay. And if it’s not, then it’s not and we’ll deal with it.”

Junsu snuggled into Seung Hyun’s arms, sighing at the weight of them around him. The sense of love and happiness and home they brought him. Seung Hyun was right. He was being silly. And did he really even want to waste those precious hours away from him? Being on the same plane for so long without being able to see him, to touch him, to talk to him?

Heck no.

“I’ll call the airline,” he said.

“Good.” Seung Hyun said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Junsu’s forehead.

Junsu pouted, pressing his puckered lips out. “What? No kiss? This vacation is beginning to suck.”

“Not until I brush my teeth,” Seung Hyun said.

Junsu laughed and pushed him away. “Ew. Get away from me.” He thought about it for a moment and narrowed his eyes, his smile sly. “You go brush your teeth and pack. I’ll call the airline to change our seats and will text the guys to change brunch to lunch.”

“Why?” Seung Hyun asked. “I’m up now.”

Junsu stepped back in and ran his hands around Seung Hyuns’ hips, rolling his own the way he knew drove Seung Hyun crazy. When Seung Hyun’s eyes flared then darkened, his hand came up to clutch Junsu’s arm, Junsu cocked his head and batted his lashes at him.

“So we can get a head start on the fucking like bunnies portion of our vacation?” He gently thrust his hips forward, rubbing them even more firmly together.

Seung Hyun’s eyes fluttered closed and he groaned. “God, I fucking love vacations.”

 


	9. Kittens Can't Cure Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming home to find Junsu in a funk, refusing to tell him what's really wrong, Seung Hyun has to bring out the big guns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been rumbling around in the brain for a while now

“Kittens! Kittens! Kittens! Kittens!” Junsu squealed in front of the pet shop window where the plexiglass container held about eight kittens, tiny and playful. Eagerly he mushed himself up against the window as if he could somehow magically teleport himself inside. “Seung Hyun-ah! Kittens!" He began to make little mewing sounds at the tiny animals in the window. Some of them stopped their movement to watch the goofball staring at them through the glass.

He couldn’t help but smile at his adorably dorky boyfriend. Yes, despite his reservations, this was exactly what Junsu had needed today. There was nothing quite like a small furry animal to take Junsu out of a funk.

“You going to go in? Or are you just going to stand there on the glass like some kind of weirdo?” Seung Hyun asked.

Junsu whipped his head up. “Inside? You’re right! Inside! I can see them inside!” He grabbed Seung Hyun’s arm. “Do you think they’ll let me hold them?”

Cocking his eyebrow, Seung Hyun smiled. “If not, I’ll convince them for you.”

Biting his lip, Junsu cautiously looked around them. No one appeared to be paying any attention to them on the busy street, but one could never be too sure or too careful. He ducked his head and pretended to be looking at the kittens again. “You are the best boyfriend,  _ ever _ ,” he whispered.

“Says the guy who was yelling at me earlier.”

“Two days, Seung Hyun. You stayed at the studio for TWO DAYS.”

His full lower lip went directly back to the full pout that Seung Hyun was helpless to fight against. And who was the biggest idiot in all the land bringing that up again? He'd walked right into that one. “Again. Sorry about that,” he said. “I just forgot…” and there he went making things worse.

“You forgot about  _ me _ ?.”  he asked, his eyes narrow, his pout turning into a full on frown which told Seung Hyun he was only steps away from a possible stage three Junsu freak-out, and heaven help him if he upgraded himself into a full on stage two.

“Who could forget about you? No, I forgot what time it was...nevermind. Look! Kittens!” he said pointing down at the glass display.

Junsu narrowed his eyes at him and pouted. “Kittens.” He sneered up at him. Flouncing around he turned to the door and burst inside and announced to the staff, “I’m here to see all the kittens!”

Just barely, Seung Hyun refrained from slapping his hand to his forehead. This was going to be a day, he realized, it was going to be a very long day. Ducking his head, he followed his boyfriend inside.

As expected, the staff was eager to help top start Xia Junsu and his BFF T.O.P play with kittens. Seung Hyun rolled his eyes, pretending not to see the cell phones documenting every moment. Their trip to the pet store would probably hit the internet before they even left the store. He pushed the thoughts aside and focused on Junsu, who, from the looks of it was currently trying to convince the saleswoman that it would be okay if he climbed into the front window display with the box of kittens.

Watching as Junsu cooed and purred at the tiny little fluffs from his spot inside the front window, Seung Hyun laughed to himself--at least he wasn’t the only one who had trouble saying no to Junsu’s aegyeo. He strolled over to the window and crouched down and watched his boyfriend cuddling three of the kittens as a fourth furiously used it’s tiny little sharp claws to climb his way up Junsu’s leg. The look of happiness was worth every new article they were going to have to deal with afterward.

Because some things were just worth taking a risk for.

“Seung Hyun-ah. Get in here!” Junsu laughed, his smile infectious. “I’m outnumbered!”

“Don’t think there’s enough room for the both of us in there, Junsu.” He said, his voice low.

Junsu thought about it for a moment, bringing a cat up to his face and rubbing the soft baby fur against his skin, closing his eyes in pure love.

Inching closer, Seung Hyun, placed forearms on the glass, and rested his chin on his hands. “Ready to talk about it?”

Junsu bent his head down and turned his attention to the gray and white kitten with double paws, rubbing his fingers over the delicate feet. “No,” he said, his voice low. “It’s just a bad day. Nothing happened.”

“Junsu.” He said concern turning his own voice rough. “I know you. Something’s wrong and I need you to tell me what it is.”

“Well. You did stay away from home for 2 whole days,” he said, but Seung Hyun knew while that was a pout-able offense, it wasn’t what had put him into the frantic state Seung Hyun had found him in when he came home this morning after Ji Yong had chased him away from the studio.

“Of which I’m sure you’ll find a suitable punishment but for now, how about you tell me what’s going on so I can fix it.”

“You can’t fix it.” he murmured into the cat fur, rubbing his lips over the kittens head.

His stomach clenched in fear and the idea he’d thought was brilliant just an hour ago. With Junsu literally sitting in a giant window to the street and being photographed by at least two employees and one other customer, he couldn’t get close like he wanted, like Junsu needed.

“Junsu, baby you’re scaring me,” he said, his voice low and strained. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I got the call today.” he whispered.

“What call?”

“They’ve decided it’s time for me to do my military service.” he said.

“Oh.” Shit. It’s not like they didn't know it was coming--for both of them. For Junsu, he was the last of JYJ to go in and for him, as he was the oldest member of BigBang, everyone was just waiting for him to go in first. They knew this moment was coming, although it was unspoken between them, but he didn’t realize it would be so soon. He didn’t realize it would Junsu, his loveable, sweet, aegyo champ, the same Junsu who thought issues could be solved with food and a cuddle who would be called first. He swallowed hard and cursed himself again for doing this here, doing this in front of everyone else where he couldn’t do what he wanted, couldn’t take Junsu into his arms and comfort him.

Junsu finally looked up from the kittens in his hands and looked up at him, forlorn, lost. “I know we have to do it. It’s our duty. That part I’m fine with. What I don’t want to do is…I don’t want to leave you.” His big eyes glistened with unshed tears and his chin trembled. Shit. Junsu storm grade two. Real tears. Real pain. A real ability to destroy Seung Hyun with a single look.

“I know.” He said, wishing he could reach out, wishing he could touch him, climb in there and hug him, tell him it was all going to be all right. Make it go away. But he couldn't, he wouldn’t be the reason Junsu’s career was destroyed because of rumors, and he couldn’t make the military go away. It was something they both had to do.

“Four years, Seung Hyun-ah. It’s going to be four years we’ll be away from each other."

“Wait. Why are you going in for four years? What happened today?” Seung Hyun asked, alarmed. Did some new law pass that he didn’t know about? Did Junsu somehow get tricked into offering to do both his service and his brother?

Junsu sniffed loudly and rubbed his nose on the back of his sleeve. “I’m going to go and then you’re going to go. Four years. Four ever. I’m just...I’m not ready. It feels like we just got together, that we just got through...everything and now is our time to be happy.”

“Do you think that in four years we’re not going to be happy anymore? That I’m going to love you any less?”

A sad shoulder shrug and a sniff was all the answer he got.

“It’s never gonna happen Junsu. Two Years. Four Years. Ten Years. I promise,” he said simply. Taking a chance, he reached into the box of kittens and Junsu and rubbed his hand along one of the kittens who was now sleeping in Junsu’s arms, allowing his fingers to run over Junsu’s skin at the same time.

“How can you be sure?” Junsu asked.

“Because Yoochun will murder me otherwise.” he said, his tone serious.

Junsu chuckled before cutting himself off abruptly. “Don’t make me happy,” he said. “I’m not ready to be happy.”

“Okay. Just let me know when you are and I’ll be ready.”

“Okay. Will you...will you come and visit me? Sometimes celebrity friends visit each other in the military. Heechul visits Eunhyuk-ie. I visit Jaejoong and Yoochun. Kwang Soo visited Joong Ki.”

“I don’t think so.” he said.

Whipping his head to glare at him, Junsu let out a low screech. “You won’t visit me? What kind of boyfriend are you?”

“I’ll be busy,” he said, trying to keep a straight face. Sitting back, he reached into the case and lifted out a small black cat with a tiny patch of fur on the back of its head that looked like a star, cuddling it in his hands, studiously ignoring Junsu’s glare.

“What could possibly be more important than visiting me?” Junsu demanded.

“I...well, I was thinking I’d enlist too,” finally looking up to catch Junsu’withze wiht a small smile.

“You...what? I don’t…what?” Junsu asked, surpsise making words .

“Well. I’ve been thinking. I have to go anyway. Why not go the same time as you? Then we are only out two years. Less than if you think about it.”

“You would do that? You would enlist. For me?” Junsu asked, awe clear in his voice.

“I’d do anything for you.” He said simply. Because it was true. This last year with Junsu had honestly been one of the very best of his life. And, just like Junsu, he was not eager for it to end, and he’d be damned if he’d be separated from him for 4 years. Now that he had him in his life, it was unthinkable.

Junsu shook his head and frowned, shrugging his shoulders in resignation. “What am I thinking?. What about BigBang? You can’t do this for me.”

“Of course I can do this for you, plus, I have to do it anyway, why not now? Do it when it benefits me the most like a normal person.”

“Are you sure?” Junsu asked. “I mean, sure-sure? No going back sure?”

“Absolutely,” he said, without  single doubt. “So, we good then?”

From the looks of it, Junsu was rolling the thought around in his mind. His face was so clear it was almost as if Seung Hyun could hear the whole conversation Junsu was having with himself.

“Yeah. I’m good.” he finally said, a small smile creeping onto his face. “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me. You’re amazing.”

“I’m not doing this for you,” he said. “I’m doing this for us.”

Junsu shuddered and shot him a distasteful look. “So cheesy.”

“Whatever. You love cheese.”

“Maybe.” he pouted, aegyo creeping back into his face. Seung Hyun breathed a sigh of relief. They were making it through another one, over another bump.

“Junsu, you have something on your face.” He announced loudly for those whoever might be listening in and reached out, and rubbed his thumb along Junsu’s cheek, just barely brushing his lip. Junsu’s eyes went wide and melted, melting what was left of Seung Hyun's heart.

“I love you,” he mouthed.

“I love you,” he mouthed back.

 


	10. Conversations with the Bathroom Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month away, the last thing Seung Hyun expected when he got home was to find his boyfriend locked in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the angstyness going on with TOP's Boyfriend right now, I thought you guys could use a little bit of fluff.
> 
> As always drabbles don't go to my Beta readers so any mistakes are mine.

Seung Hyun banged on the bathroom door. “Junsu, come out, it can’t be that bad.” 

“No! I am never coming out again.” his boyfriend moaned from behind the door. 

“Never?” he asked. 

“Well.” Junsu said, thinking about it. “I guess I can come back out when it fades.” 

“Baby, please come out.” Seung Hyun said. “I haven’t been home in almost a month. Do you really want to spend these few days I have free locked in the bathroom?”

“That just makes it worse!” Junsu wailed. “It’s been so long! I’ve waited to see you for like… forever, and my mangement decides to do this?” 

Seung Hyun scratched his fingers against the door. “Juuuunsu. Come out here and play with me.” 

“No.” 

God, his boyfriend could be so stubborn sometimes. There were some who said Seung Hyun indulged him too often, or as Ji Yong called it, spoiled him rotten, but Seung Hyun didn’t mind. He may pretend to Junsu to be irritated, played the put upon boyfriend, but it was a role Seung Hyun loved. Loved being the one who made Junsu smile, the one who made Junsu happy. 

“I’m lonely out here…” He leaned against the door. “I’ve been so lonely this month, baby. I need you.” 

“Stop being so mean, Choi Seung Hyun!’ Junsu called out. 

“You’re the one who’s locked himself in the bathroom. How am I the mean one?” Seung Hyun asked. 

“Don’t you think I want to be out there with you? Don’t you think I  _ want _ to spend your first night back with you? I had plans, Seung Hyun.  _ Plans _ . Big plans. Naughty plans. I even bought a --”

Seung Hyun groaned, pressing himself against the door, “Baby, you’re killing me out here.”

“I’m doing this for you, so don’t try to lure me out there with your words and that voice and that body,” Junsu said. 

“You can’t see my body in there,” he said.  

“I don’t need to see it to know you have a sexy body,” Junsu said souding like he was coming closer to the door. “I’ve watched the concert footage. I’ve seen your interviews. You looked so good. So good. And I just want to be with you.” 

Seung Hyun felt his stomach clench and he swallowed hard. “I’m here, Junsu, come out.” 

“No!” he said stubornly, apparently having reached full-on pout.

Seung Hyung heard the whisper of fabric by the door and knew Junsu leaned on it, leaned on the wood, that they were, after all this time, separated by just an inch or so of material. 

“Why?”

“If you… if you see me like this you’ll laugh!” Junu cried out. “There is no way you’ll want to have sex with me looking like this.” 

“Is this why you’re hiding?” Seung Hyun asked, relief warring with irritation in his system. “Never gonna happen.” 

“It’s awful! You can’t say that.” 

“Junsu. I swear. There is nothing you can do that will make you less attractive to me. Nothing you can do that won’t make me not want to strip you down and fuck you silly.”

He heard Junsu gasp through the door. “How do you know?” he asked softly.

“Because I know you. Because I know me. And didn’t you say that to me once? Back then?” 

He remembered when they had first begun. Remembered when Junsu had calmed his fears and made him step outside himself. He had been so stupid then. About as stupid as Junsu was being now.  He placed his hand against the wood, hoping Junsu could feel him. Would listen to him. “Come out, baby. Come out and say hello.” 

There was a pause and a sniffle. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.” he said. 

Finally there was a shuffling behind the door and a click of the knob unlocking. Seung Hyun stepped back to give Junsu space. The door inched open and Junsu slipped out, mutuniously standing in front of him, daring Seung Hyun to say anything. 

Seung Hyun took in his boyfriend, the heavy comforter from the bed wrapped around him, a Junsu head sticking out frm a mound of fabric. A head covered completely by a black beanie. 

“Can I see?” Seung Hyun asked, cocking his head. 

Junsu pouted, thrusting his bottom lip out, making Seung Hyun just want to lean in and take it between his teeth. “If you laugh at me one time, you can kiss my butt.” 

“I’m confused.” Seung Hyun drawled out, arching his eyebrow smugly in that way he knew drove Junsu crazy. “Then do you want me to laugh or not? I know it’s been a while but if I remember correctly, you like it when I kiss your ass. I’m pretty sure the last time we were together you begged, and begged, and….”

The air escaped him with a woosh as Junsu reached through the blankets and punched him in the stomach. 

“Fine,” he said. With a heavy sigh he reached out and tugged off the beanie. 

Seung Hyun widened his eyes, shocked at the sight in front of him. “What the hell…” he drawled out, reaching out to touch Junsu’s hair, Junsu’s hair that had, since their video chat just yesterday been colored to a bright red. A fire engine red. An orangy red which clashed with Junsu’s skin and made his eyes look...crazy. 

Of course that could be the anger. 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” he said and scooped the comforter over his head until only a small circle of his face could be seen. “They wanted a new look for my return to Dracula. I tried to talk them out of it but no one would listen.” 

“Oh.” Seung Hyun said, not sure how to respond. 

“See? Sexy Xia Junsu is ruined! You’re never going to want to kiss me again,” he wailed and pulled the comforter tighter, closing up the circle so nothing showed, so Seung Hyun was only faced with lump of comforter. 

Unacceptable. 

Quickly, Seung Hyun grabbed the comforter and easily stripped it from Junsu, dropping it to the floor. 

“What are you doing?”Junsu squacked, attempting to cover his head with his hands. He would have been successful too, if Seung Hyun hadn’t been right there, taking Junsu’s head in his hands and yanking him towards him, dragging him in for a kiss, the kiss they’d been waiting for a month for. It was just a second before Junsu softened against him and opened his mouth, allowng Seung Hyun access. Seung Hyun moaned softly at the feel of Junsu’s tongue against him, at the taste of Junsu flooding his mouth all bitter coffee and familiar Junsu. He’d been away too long this time, he’d missed this too much. 

He pulled away and stared at Junsu, waiting for those beautiful eyes to drift open and look at him all dreamy and unfocused. 

“See? You could come to me with red hair, purple hair, polka dotted, striped hair and I’ll still want to kiss you.” He brushed their lips together to prove is his point. 

“Now -- about those naughty plans…” he said as he hauled a laughing Junsu to the bed. 

  
  


 


End file.
